Star child
by Deanwinchestersgirl4
Summary: Deaged!peter. After a fight with a old Thanos follower, Peter somehow winds up being turned into a child and Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot are in charge of him. After all how hard can taking care of a Terran child be? Looks like Their going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY RULE!**

~chapter one~

Peter Jason Quill aka Starlord ducked, narrowly dodging a gun blast as the man he was fighting shot at him. He grinned and gave the man the bird, dodging the blast once more as he was fired at once more. The man who he was fighting snarled and shot at him again.

Suddenly the man grinned and Peter felt a chill crawl up his spine. He swallowed back his discomfort at the sight and called out "hey sparkles, what's the hold up?!"

There was a reason for the nickname sparkles. 'Sparkles' was a race of alien peter had never seen before. His entire body was completely a weird orangeish color with random spots of what looks like glitter covering him, causing him to sparkle in the dim light of the alley way. He also had what looked like goat horns attached to his head, curling up tightly and are as big as the aliens head by themselves. His hands where curled up with sharp, dagger like claws decorating the ends of his hands. His feet were also claw like, while he was clad in a leather type shirt and pants, looking like he was ready for battle.

Peter had gotten into a fight with him once he saw sparkles here raise a hand at his, Peter was guessing, wife who had been walking with drinks in her hand back to their table at the bar he was at. He quickly had darted over the, pulling his hand back before it had got to close to his wife. A couple minutes later, here they where fighting it out behind the bar.**(a/n: ok it'll get WAYYY better from here promise! Sorry for the sucky beginning! ^/^')**

Sparkles darted forward suddenly, catching Peter off guard as he felt a sharp pain enter his stomach, causing him to gasp as it was drove deeper in his gut. A warmness bubbled up in his mouth, spilling over as he looked down slowly to see a curved dagger sticking out from his gut, a deep, large stain of red frowning on his jacket.

Sparkles gave him a grin as he slowly fell, gasping for breath the entire time. What little wind he had was kicked outta him by his attacker kicking peter away from his, the knife going in deeper as he rolled on the alley, his back finally hitting a wall. He tried to get up as footsteps echoed, getting closer to him.

He heard ugly laughter as the dagger was slowly slid out of his stomach, the blood that was trickling out of his mouth growing and speeding up. His vision was dotted with black as he watched sparkles grab a gun out of the holster on his leg. Sparkles turned a dial and whispered to himself, "just to make sure..."

He glanced over at Peter and gave a grin getting close to his face as he pointed the gun at Peters chest. He gave Peter a nasty grin and said "so this is the oh so great Starlord...pathetic!"

Peter grinned, breath coming out in ragged motions, and spit in sparkles face, his teeth stained red with his blood as he grinned once more as sparkles angrily wiped his face off and pressed the gun hard into his chest. He let out a snarl and said "goodbye _Starlord_!"

A blast echoed through the night and a man hurried out the alley way, placing a gun back in its holster as he grinned. In said alley way laid Peter, smoke rising from his chest as blood slowly leaked from the wound in his stomach, eyes fluttering close, and as he laid there, his thoughts went to his friends and he thought _hope they don't...get arrested while I'm gone again..._

Peter gave a last grin while he eyes finally fluttered close, darkness falling over him softly as his breathing slowed.

~~~gotg~~~gotg~~~gotg~~~

Rocket was gonna kick Quill's ass from here to some fucking planet far _far _away. He snarled as the wind pushed against him, causing him to shiver as he walked along the empty streets, eyes narrowed as he swept the streets looking for a sign of the god damn star moron. He mumbled to himself as he looked along the streets, glancing in windows of buildings as he went along.

"Stupid fucking star moron, making me get out in this freaking cold ass weather to loon for his dumb probably drunk ass.." He mumbled causing Groot to look at him in concern, and say "I am Groot?"

"No I'm not freaking alright, I'm cold as shit!" Rocket said and Groot said "I am Groot!", as he pointed to a building off to the side. Rocket looked over to were Groot had pointed and noticed it was the bar Quill had said he was going to.

He nodded and darted over, entering te bar with a loud _slam _as the door hit the wall behind it. Not even a few seconds later a soft _slam _followed his, letting him know Groot had caught up with him. He looked around the bar, eyes sweeping the place as he searched for Quill.

Not finding him, Rocket stomped over to the man serving the drinks and, climbing up the stool to get into the mans face, he pulled out his favorite gun and pulled the man close by the front of his shirt, and snarled out "did you have a Terran come in here not long ago?"

If Quill wasn't here, and had gotten back to the ship while Rocket had been freezing his ass off trying to find him, Quill was gonna had hell to pay when he gets back.

The shaking bartender nodded and Rocket shook him and said, "well where the fuck is he? I'm freezing my ass of here!"

The bartender pointed a shaking finger at the door near the very back of the bar and Rocket let go of his shirt, calling out "Groot! Found where star dork is!"

As Groot was making his way over, Rocket noticed the bar had become silent when he called out that annoying little name Quill had made for himself. He glared the occupants of the bar, but startled when a woman pushed he way to the front and started saying "please please! Make sure he's ok!"

He must have looked confused cause the woman explained. By then Groot had made his way over and was also listening to the woman.

"H-he stopped my husband from beating me In the bar, I owe him! My h-husband pulled him out that door and I'm worried he killed him!" The woman wailed, pointing to the same door the bartender pointed to while grabbing Rockets shirt with her other hand.

Rocket said as he pulled the woman's hands off him "Quills fine, now quit ya whining. Come in Groot let's go get Quill"

Groot nodded and Rocket jumped off the bar table, and they both made their way to the door that was pointed out multiple times and pushed it open. It made a horrible creaking noise and they where both blasted by a gust of cold air. Rocket shivered again and cursed Gamora and Drax for sending _him _outside and gave a worried glance at Groot.

Groot was shivering as well as his leaves that decorated his head where slowly turning yellow. Rocket sighed and pointed back to the bar. Groot gave a confused "I am Groot?"

"Go back in there ya big lug! Your leaves are dieing and the being in the cold again and help ya. I'm come back in once it get Quill...if he's even still back here." Rocket said, mumbling the last bit. Groot nodded and gave a understand and worried "I am Groot."

"I'll be fine, now go!" He said and watched as Groot walked back into the bar. He shoved down the worry about sending Groot in a place like that by himself. He mumble to himself as he started his way down the alley, "Groot can take care of himself."

As Rocket made his way down the alley, an uneasy feeling crawled up his gut. The uneasy feeling grew as he noticed burn marks in the ground and building walls surrounding the alley way, and also the random blood smears decorating the place also.

He walked in further, still shivering from the cold when his paw stepped in something wet. Giving a curse he looked down to see what he stepped in and stopped cold, eyes widening.

There was a large _red _blood lake covering the ground. He felt his eyes widen once more as thought _Quill was the only one he knows, and he knows a bunch of people, who bleeds red._

He, swallowing back his nausea, continued down the alley and stopped when he saw something that made his heart stop. There on the ground, in the middle of this lake of blood, laid Quills jacket.

Rocket made his way over, fear now eating his insides and he grabbed the jacket once reaching the spot it laid on, and gave a shout of surprise when it _moved._

He moved back quickly and watching in shock as a small figure pulled the jacket down from where it covered his head, a tiny arm pressed hard against a bleeding wound. Rocket felt his eyes widen once more as he took in the features and gave a "holy shit..."

There was no mistaking it.

There, on the ground before him, laid a child Peter Quill.

**A/N: sorry it's so short and sucky! It'll get better and longer next chapter! Any suggestions for what kid peter should do tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hope y'all liked the other chapter! Thanks for the suggestions!**

~chapter two~

Rocket backed up slowly, mouth opening and closing as he stared at the injured child in front of him. Peter looked at him with dull, hurt filled eyes, and gave a quiet, hurt filled noise that snapped Rocket out of his shock. He slowly made his way towards Peter, and whispered "P-Pete? That you?"

"H-how d-do y-y-you k-now m-m-me-e?" Peter asked, little voice chattering as he attempted to scoot away from Rocket. Rocket noticed and said, "hey hey stay still kid! I'm gonna help you...promise."

Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion but stopped moving, letting Rocket get closer. Rocket winced as he noticed the kid shivering and let out a curse as he remembered how cold it was out here. He moved towards Peter slowly, trying to startle the kid. Once close enough, he started talking to the kid, saying "ok I'm gonna pick you now ok? Keep that hand on you wound ok? You'll be fine. I'm gonna make sure you ok ok?"

Rocket knew he was rambling but, hell, Quill had been turned into a _fucking child._ He gently grabbed Quill, making sure to avoid causing him further pain. Peter gave a gasp as Rocket lifted him up, his tiny face scrunching up in pain as he hide it in Rockets fur, grabbing onto his fur and Rocket lifted him up slowly bridal style. Rocket made sure that the jacket was fully covering the tiny form in his arms and rushed to the bars door, wincing every time Peter did.

He burst in the door, glancing at the kid again only to see he was unconious, face pressed sideways against his chest and hand tangled loosely in his fur while the other was now lightly resting on his wound. He spit out another curse, yelling out "GROOT! We gotta go!"

Groot came bounding over, stopping suddenly as he spotted the tiny bundle held in Rocket arms. He let out a panicked "I am Groot?!"

Rocket snarled out "it's fucking Quill yes! Come on we gotta go!"

Groot nodded, picking up Rocket and put him on top of his head, while Rocket tightened his hold on Peter.

Groot burst out the bar, running to get to the ship and Peter groaned, cuddling closer to Rocket as the cold hit him and the running motion irritated his wound. Rocket muttered out, "shit, sorry kid...hold on we're almost there..."

Sure enough, with how fast Groot had been running, the Milano rushing into view. Peter let out a sob, pressing his face harder into Rockets fur, and Rocket felt his heart ache.

Groot burst into the ship, while Rocket climbed down, shouting out "hey! I need some help in here!"

Drax and Gamora came running into the main room of the ship, where Rocket was uncovering Peter now that they were in the warm ship. They both gave a gasp as they saw the bloody and hurt child and Gamora asked "whose this Rocket? And where Peter?"

Rocket said destractedly while his eyes raked over the tiny form, looking for the main injury, "this _is _Peter Gamora! And I don't know how the hell he got like this!"

Rocket made his way into the first room with a bed closest to the main deck, and set him down gentle on the bed. Drax came rushing in, hands full of bandages, and some sort of cream thing that helps fight infections in wounds, and other healing items. He watched as Drax set the stuff down on the table, and his fingers ghost over the tiny body laying on the table.

Rocket coughed irritably and said "well are ya gonna get to it then? I don't got all day to wait for you to man up."

Drax frowned at him and said "I can not stop the bleeding if I don't know where it starts."

Rocket frowned and bit out "well what the fuck you want me to do about it?"

"You could help instead of standing there uselessly." Drax said in a snooty, annoyed voice, causing Rockets fur to stand on end.

"You wait one _fucking _minute here! I'm _not _being useless, if anyone is you are! Can't even heal a tiny kid" Rocket snarled and Drax opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a tiny voice rang out.

"Give it here, I can do it myself" the weak voice of Peter stopped the argument cold, leaving Drax and Rocket in shock as the little hand reached up and grabbed the bandages, opening them and started wrapping them around his wound expertly.

Shaking off his shock at Peter being back to consciousness even though he lost a lot of blood, Drax reached forward to help Peter with the bandages, only to have his hand slapped away. He pulled his hand back, a look of surprise and shock marring his features and Rocket bursts out laughing, nearly falling to the floor as the now tiny Peter glared down Drax, who was obviously ten times bigger and more intimidating.

"Where am I?" Peter demanded and went to stand up, only to fall back flat on his butt, a woozy look on his face. Rocket wiped the tears from his eyes, sat down on the edge of his bed and said, "whoa hold up kid. You ain't in no condition to go any where."

Peter glared at him with tiny, anger filled eyes and opened his mouth to spit back a reply, only to be interrupted by Gamora walking into the room. She called out, looking around "how's pet-"

She trailed off, noticing the fuming Peter sitting on the bed, the shocked looking Drax standing beside him, and the amused looking Raccoon sitting on the edge of the bed. She turned to Peter as asked "are you ok Peter?"

"Where am I? What's going on?" He demanded and jumped off the bed, wobbling towards the door as he said "I gotta go! Imma get in big trouble! I'm supposed to help my mom!"

Rocket felt something in his stomach burned and a quick look at Drax and Gamora showed they felt it too. They don't know the full story of what happened to Peters mother, but they do know she passed away from a illness and Peter got abducted the same day, and they only knew that much from Peters drunk ramblings.

Rocket jumped up, stopping the young boy as he said, his voice catching slightly "wait a minute now"

Drax, who was closest to him, ginving him a look telling him he caught the catch in his voice, but you'd have to kill Rocket 20 times over and wait 3 more days to make sure he's dead before he'll admit it.

He gave a wordless snarl towards Drax and said, "how old are you kid?"

"I have a name you know!" Peter snapped then asked again, voice trembling this time "where my mom?"

Everyone in the room was quiet, then Drax said soothingly, "calm down young one, we're just here to watch you until you mother is better."

Peters eyes for wide as he said "yo-your babysitters?!"

They nodded not sure what the Terran term meant but knew that it was probably close to what Drax was talking about. They winced in shock as Peter started sobbing "no no no I'll be good! I promise!"*******

They tried to calm down the young Terran child, all frantic since nothing they were doing seem to be working. Groot came in suddenly, and Peter quieted down. He looked at Groot, amazement in his eyes and he reached out a tiny finger towards a branch on Groots hand, which grew out to touch Peters finger.

"Its really wood!" Peter whispered excitedly and, before anyone could react, he had his hands clenching Rockets fur. Said raccoon gave a shout of surprise as his fur was tugged. Peters eye were shining as he whispered once again, "its really fur..."

He glanced over and reached out, eyes shining with curiosity as he reached for Gamora and Drax. Gamora stood still, confusion in her eyes but Drax reached forward, letting peters tiny hand grab his large finger, tracing his skin. Peter silently held his hand out, reaching towards Gamora, who after a nod of encouragement, reached her hand out slowly and let Peter grab her finger.

"It was a dream right? My mom being alive and safe?"*******Peter asked slowly, tears spilling from his eyes and Drax reached forward, paternal instincts guiding his motions as he scooped up the now unprotesting child in his arms, hugging him and making soothing noises, rubbing his back gently.

"Calm now child, it will be ok." Drax whispered and Peter hiccuped, "I-I not a child, I'm 8. Imma big boy."

"Yes your a big boy" Drax whispered as he started slowly rocking the now sleepy child in his arms. Peters eyes twitched close, only to flutter open only to close once more. The last thing Peter did was cuddle up closer to Drax, a soft snore echoing through his tiny mouth as he finally fell in sleeps clutches.

**A/N: this chapter is making me nervous...is it good? Hope so!**

***** ****#1- what should peters fear of babysitter be? He was abused/treated horribly by one when they were watching him because no one else could while him mom was sick? Or something else?**

******* **#2- he had a dream while unconscious of his mother well and with him, and he was disoriented at first, thinking he was in the dream before touching everyone and seeing this is reality. He's the age when Yandu abducted him, however he has frequent nightmares/dreams of his mother.**


End file.
